The Great Outdoors: Camping Out, Avatar Style
by BeautifullyAbstract
Summary: It's time for the yearly class trip. And this year the Avatar class ventures into Ba Sing Se National Forest to test their survival skills. OUTRAGEOUS COMEDY! T for language and occasional sugguestive themes
1. Chapter 1 Trip Talk

**Author's Note:**  
This fanfic will be featuring the entire Avatar Cast in High School and for the sake of having everyone together; I made them all the same age. They **will** have all their bending abilities if they had them in the show. Toph will be blind, she wear's shoes without soles. All the rivalries and feelings that characters feel towards each other will be the same as they are in the show. (ex. Gaang's hatred for Zuko, Aang has a crush on Katara, etc)

Another note. There will be a few character's not from the show be in this fanfic, my OCs Kai (firebender) and Takashi (waterbender). Takashi has not appeared in my other fanfic, but he will and I swear it! Also, my friend's character Yong (earthbender) will be in this fanfic. So sit back, read, and enjoy the hilarity that is sure to come.

-BeautifullyAbstract and YongWing

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Trip Talk**

(_A multitude of students stand in different groups in different areas of the vast and large gym, all of them eager for the last class of the day to be over. The Gaang group sits in a circle talking and laughing casually, all except for Toph who is absent. During the conversation, Sokka notices this._)

**Sokka**: Hey, Katara, where's Toph?

**Katara**: (_Katara looks around and her eyes fall upon the gym door where a few girls who just left girl's locker room, enter the gym_) I dunno… I didn't see her in the locker room.

**Aang**: She's probably ditching again… (_he shrugs_)

_The sound of a whistle pierces the air, calling all of the students to attention. The Gaang drops the subject of Toph's absence and walks over to where the gym teacher is standing. All the students take a seat in front of the teacher and wait for him to call role._)

**Teacher**: Alright! Let's see who's here (_The teacher looks down at his clip board and sees that several names have been burned off and changed_) Okay who's the smart guy that burned and changed the role sheet?! (_The teacher's eyes fall on Zuko who is sitting at the back of the group, his head in his hands_) Zuko! Take a lap around the gym!

**Zuko**: (_Zuko looks up in surprise and stands up_)What?! I didn't do it!

**Teacher**: Don't give me that! Take a lap or it's an after school detention!  
(_Zuko grumbles and swears underneath his breath and starts to run around the gym. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee begin to laugh at Zuko, since he is often to victim of their pranks, such as the one that occurred just now_) Okay class, as you all know next Monday is the start of our class trip. (_The class begins to cheer_)

**Takashi**: No school for and entire week and a half, Kai! (_exclaims Takashi, shaking the girl next him named Kai_) Just us and the great outdoors!

**Kai**: Let go of me you putz! (_Kai pushes Takashi off of her and smacks him upside the head. Yong, who sits next to her, chuckles a bit_)

**Teacher**: All those who will not be participating in the class trip will stay here and attend all classes (_A few students groan_) For those going onto the trip you will be receiving a informative pamphlet on what you will be experiencing on the trip. Our class will divided in groups of 4, but due to the number of students in our class, there will several groups of three. We will be venturing into the Ba Sing Se National Forest to test your survival skills. You and your group will be assigned a specific area to set up camp and evaluated daily according to your resourcefulness, team work, and overall survival tactics. Each group will be given a certain amount of points each day depending on their performance. If anything should go wrong, each group will be given a pair of walkie talkies and a pack of batteries. These are to be used **ONLY** during an emergency. That means no prank calls, Takashi!

**Takashi**: HEY! (_The class laughs for a while before the teacher speaks up again. As the teacher starts to speak again Zuko, who has just finished his lap around the enormous gym, walks over to and joins the rest of the class_)

**Teacher**: Anyway, you and your group will be responsible for the amount food and water you bring. And if anyone is found with drugs or anything deemed illegal by law, you will be brought home immediately. (_Takashi suddenly raises his hand_)Yes Takashi?

**Takashi**: Does that mean we can't bring fireworks?

**Teacher**: -- . . .Yes, Takashi, it mean you can't bring any fireworks. . . Does anyone else have a question. (_Katara raises here hand_) Yes, Katara.

**Katara**: Can we use our bending?

**Teacher**: Yes, for those of you who are able to bend any element feel free to use your ability to your advantage. (_Katara and Aang grin and begin to discuss the trip and how they could use their bending while Sokka pouts and drowns them out_) The group lists will be posted in the east wing of the school and you and your group will get together during the weekend to discuss your plans. (_Almost on cue, the teacher's stop watch went off signaling that there were ten minutes left in class and that it was time to let the kids go to the locker rooms to change _)Class dismissed! Be sure to pick up your pamphlet by the door before you leave!

**Kai**: (_Kai gets up and pats Yong and Takashi's shoulders_)I'll see you guys after class. . . (_As she walks away Yong and Takashi smirk and each other and they sudden latch onto both of her ankles_) GAH!!

**Yong**: NO!! Don't leave us!!! (_Yong and Takashi cry, mimicking little children clinging to their mother_)

**Kai**: Guys! Let go of me!! (_Kai struggles to free herself from her friend's grip. Katara, who was just about to leave the gym sees this and walks over to Kai and extends her hand to the struggling Kai_)

**Katara**: Here, grab my hand (_Kai immediately does and after much pulling, Katara manages to free Kai_)

**Takashi**: (_speaking in a heroic deep voice_)Yong! Our beloved princess has been kidnapped! We must rescue her!

**Kai**: Who are you calling a Princess?! (_Kai stops yelling at her friends when she suddenly sees Yong and Takashi running towards her. Kai quickly grabs Katara's and runs into girl's locker room_) I am **so** sorry about that. . .

**Katara**: (_Katara laughs amiably_) It's no problem (_ The two of them walk towards their lockers and begin undressing_)

**Kai**: Hey, where's Toph? Did she ditch class again?

**Katara**: Yeah, probably. . . (_she sighed_) So are you excited about that trip?

**Kai**: What's there not to excited about? We're out in the wild, by ourselves, no adults, and the best part of all, no school. ([/iKai and Katara continue to talk as they got out of their PE clothes and into their street clothes. Katara dressed a simple pair of blue jeans, a white wife beater covered by a navy blue jacket. Kai dressed in a pair of dark black jeans, a black tank top covered by a dark maroon colored jacket. The two girls walked out of the girl's locker room, Katara with her backpack and Kai with her messenger bag. The bell rang and the moment Kai set one foot out of the door, Takashi grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder [/i) What the-?! Takashi, let go of me!!

**Takashi**: Yong, I got her!

**Yong**: To the east wing!!! (_shouts Yong pointing down the hall. And before Katara can say "goodbye" the trio takes off down the hall _)

**Katara**: Oo Uh, bye. . .? (_Sokka and Aang who observed the weird scene from the sidelines walk up to Katara_)

**Aang**: You, know. . . I know never really understood those guys. . . (_he said looking down the hallway where the trio took off_)

**Sokka**: Yeah, they're almost as weird as Azula's group of friends. . .I feel bad for the person that gets stuck in their group for the trip. Uh, do you think we should go look for Toph? (_asked Sokka, steering the conversation n a different direction_)

**Aang**: Oo I don't think we need to. . .Look (_Aang points a little down the hall where they see the Toph slamming a poor boy against a locker_)

BAM!!!

**Toph**: SAY YOU'RE SORRY!! (_she slams the boy against the locker again_)

**Boy**: OO I'm sorry! (_She slams him against the locker again_)

**Toph**: And what are you sorry for?!

**Boy**: For saying your aggressive!!

**Toph**: And another thing- (_Suddenly, Katara grabs Toph by the shoulders and pulls Toph away from her terrified victim_)

**Katara**: (_to the boy_) Sorry about that (_to Toph_)What are you doing?!

**Toph**: Eh, none of your beesguts. . . (_Toph removes Katara's hands from her shoulders_) So, what happened in gym today?

**Aang**: We talked about the trip (_ Aang, happily holds out a pamphlet to Toph and Toph just raises an eyebrow_)

**Toph**: ………….

**Aang**: OH! Right sorry! '

**Sokka**: Nice going sport. . . (_he chuckles. As the Gaang walks down the hall, making there way to the east wing, Aang reads the pamphlet to Toph. Once they reach the east hall they find it crowded with their fellow classmates straining, jumping even on top of one another to see the list, in hopes of finding out they were in the same group as their friends. Katara takes her eyes off the crowd and spots Kai leaning against the wall opposite of the crowd, her hands in her pockets_)

**Katara**: Kai! (_Katara walks over to Kai and smiles. Kai nods as a way to acknowledge her presence_)

**Kai**: Hey, Katara. Aang. Toph. Sokka. . . .

**Aang **: Hi, Kai. Do you know what group you're in?

**Kai**: Nope.

**Sokka**: Then how come you're not going all crazy trying to figure out what group you're in?

**Kai**: (she points into the crowd) I don't need to. . . (_The Gaang, with the exception of Toph, turns around to see Yong teetering above everyone on Takashi's shoulder's_)

**Takashi**: YONG! CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING?!

**Yong**: Nothing yet! Move a little bit to the leeeeffffttttttt and STOP!

**Sokka**: Oo……. -- I see. Don't they realize that there's a simpler way? (_Kai, Katara, and Aang look at Sokka, curious_) Observe (_Sokka strides over to the crowd and suddenly begins to shove his way through the crowd_) OUTTA THE WAY! (_Sokka continues to shove his way through the crowd and suddenly Yong starts to teeter until he falls off of Takashi's shoulders. Kai's eyes widen and she runs to catch him_)

**Kai**: YONG!

**Aang**: I got him! (_Shouts Aang, who quickly bends the air underneath Yong to make his landing softer and slower. Kai catches him, but when Aang stops bending she and Yong fall onto he ground roughly_)

THUD!!!

**Kai** Thanks. . . Aang. . . I owe you one. . .owie. . . (_she says while still on the ground. Yong quickly gets off of her and helps her off the ground_)

**Yong**: I'm sorry! Are you okay? (_Kai nods and in the background Sokka stumbles out of the crowd, followed by Takashi. Sokka looks saddened_)

**Sokka**: It's terrible. . . TT

**Toph**: What?! (_exclaims Toph, concerned and worried_) Are we not in the same group?

**Sokka**: Well, you guys are. . . (_Sokka gestures to Katara, Aang, and Toph_) I'm stuck with. . .

**Takashi**: SOKKA!! (_laugh Takashi as she steals Sokka into his arms and noggies his head roughly, making his hair come out of his ponytail_) So, it looks like your stuck with me, Kai and Yong.

**Kai**: Wait, why am I the only girl in the group?! Oo

**Takashi**: Oh come on, some girls would kill to be in your position (_Takashi nudges Kai playful_

**Kai**: I am NOT some cheap dime store slut!! (_ Kai quickly delivers a kick to Takashi's head knocking him out_)

**Sokka**: Great. . . I'm stuck with two weirdoes and a temperamental psycho. . . now I know what it's like to be in Azula's group. . . TT

**Katara**: Wait, if you're not in our group, Sokka. . . who's the fourth person? (_Katara runs over and into the crowd. While Katara makes her way through the crowd to the list, Toph bends over and pokes Takashi's unconscious face_)

**Toph**: He's alive. . .

**Katara**: NO WAY!!!!! (_Sokka, Yong, Toph, Kai, and Aang look over at the crowd and see Katara storm out_)

**Aang**: Katara, what's wrong? (_asks Aang, concerned_)

**Katara**: The last person in our group. . . it's. . . it's. . . (_Katara struggles to say anything because of her fury_)

**Toph**: Who is it?!

**Katara**: ZUKO!!! (_Katara points down the hall where they see Zuko holding the door of his locker open. He sees everyone looking at him, and since he knows that he's part of Katara's group, he quickly hides behind the locker door_)

**Kai**: Well, guys. . . good luck with that. WE gotta go plan for the trip. . . (_Kai bends down and throws Takashi over her shoulder, while Yong gets his bag_)

**Yong**: Come on Sokka, let's go. . . (_Yong grabs Sokka by the shirt and drags him away while Sokka looks at his friend's teary eyed_)

**Sokka**: TT Bye guys. . . I'll see you at home Katara. . . (_Sokka waves sadly as he disappears down the hall_)

* * *

**Author's Note**: 

WOOT! First chapter, done!! I hope you all like it and stay tuned for the next chapter because it's only gonna get funnier

Thanks, to my friend YongWing for helping me out with this story

-BeautifullyAbstract


	2. Chapter 2 Bus Ride

**Chapter 2  
Bus Ride **

(_It's five o'clock in the morning and groups of students are found sitting and standing in different groups waiting for the buses to arrive. The Gaang group all sits in the circle. Sokka rests on his huge knapsack beside his rolling cooler, and rests his head on his sleeping bag, drooling all over it. Toph lays flat on the dirt in her sleeping tank top and pj bottoms her hair out in disarray. Katara sits next to Toph her head in her hand and watches Aang eagerly run and jump all over the place._)

**Aang**: I can't believe it! We've been waiting for this trip since the beginning of the school year and I can't believe that we're actually here! (_Aang continues to jump around adding extra height to his jump by airbending_)

**Toph **: (_She groans, face down in he dirt _) Hey, Twinkle Toes. Couldya stop jumping around, I can't sleep. . .

**Aang**: (_he stops jumping_) Oh! Sorry….

**Katara **: (_Katara takes Aang's hand and pulls him down gently _) Here, Aang you can sit by me.

**Aang **: (_He sits beside Katara, willingly _) So Katara, is Zuko here? (_Aang looks around for any signs of Zuko_) 

**Katara **: No, hopefully he overslept. . .(_Katara grumbles. Despite Katara's wishes, Zuko shows up with a look of reluctance on his face and a rolling cooler in hand._)Well, well, look who's here. . .

**Zuko**: (_Zuko sighs and sits on the empty cooler_)Look, I know that we haven't gotten along in the past, but we have to deal with each other for at least a week so could you give me a chance?

**Toph **: (_Toph raises her hand, face still in the ground _) I say we give the guy a chance. (_Katara and Aang look at each other_)

**Katara **: That's easy for you to say Toph! You weren't here when Zuko bullied Aang! (_Katara points at Zuko accusingly. When Katara mentions Aang being bullied in middle school, Aang looks away embarrassed_)

**Zuko**: That was in middle school! And I'm sorry! (_He exclaims, exasperated. The students around them catch wind of the argument and look over in hopes of seeing a fight. Before the argument can escalate any further, Takashi, Yong, and Kai arrive. Takashi is dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt that looks like he uses for sleeping. He carries two knapsack on his back on drags one in his hands. Yong is dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black shirt with The Punisher symbol (skull on with blue flames) on it. Yong carries a sleeping Kai on his back that looks like she didn't even wake up at all since she's in a black wife beater and a pair of boxers. _)

**Yong**: (_he yawns_) Morning everyone. . . (_Katara, Aang, and Toph greet the new arrivals. Zuko looks away and Sokka is still snoring on his knapsack_)

**Takashi **: (_exhausted_)It's gotta be illegal somewhere to be up this early. . .

**Toph **: (_She raises her hand _)I'm with you on that.

**Katara **: (_She looks at Kai who is asleep on Yong's back _)What's wrong with Kai?

**Aang**: She looks exhausted. How'd you guys wake her up?

**Takashi and Yong **: -- We didn't. . .

**Takashi **: (_he drops the knapsacks onto the ground and sits on one of them_) Kai and Yong we're staying over at my place for the weekend and when we tried to wake Kai up. . . well, she didn't. . . so we just picked her up and got out the house.

**Yong**: (_he puts Kai down on the ground by Zuko_) Yeah, we're lucky she packed her stuff the night before. . . (_Yong goes over to the cooler by Sokka and moves in to open it_)

**Sokka**: (_He suddenly wakes up and grabs Yong by the arm with a crazed look on his face_)**MY** COOLER!!!

**Yong **: O.o Sokka it's me!!

**Sokka **: (_Sokka squints as he looks closer at Yong's face_)So it is. . . (_Sokka yawns and releases Yong and he opens and inspects the cooler_) Do you know how hard it was to pack all that food in and drag it over here!

**Aang**: (_He looks inside the cooler and sees that it's pack with bread, lunch meats and vegetables all in plastic bags laying on top of a few bags of ice_)Did you guys go shopping over the weekend?

**Sokka**: (_he is starting to wake up more_) More like **after school**. . .

**Katara**: After school? Wow. . . you guys planned way early. What about the ice? (_She looks up at Takashi_) Are you just going to keep re-freezing it so it doesn't melt?

**Takashi**: (_he nods_)You got it and we're on a strick sandwhich diet. Don't want to attract Platypus Bears.(_Suddenly the sound of the whistle pierces the air and the students stop talking and pay attention_)

**Teacher**: ALRIGHT! Everyone pay attention! The buses will be arriving in 5 minutes please report of Iroh to get your bus numbers and be sure to stay on your assigned bus!

**Toph**: (_She sits upright_)I didn't know your Uncle was chaperoning.

**Aang**: (_He is willing to give Zuko a second chance, despite what happened in the past _)Yeah, doesn't he own that tea shop ,the Jasmine Dragon down on Kyoshi Blvd.

**Zuko**: (_He is unused to being asked questions_)Uh. . . yeah, he does. . . (_Katara says nothing she merely glares daggers at Zuko. Zuko glances at Katara and immediately looks away, avoiding her ice cold glare. In the background the buses pull into the school parking lot_) Our bus number is 5.

**Takashi**: (_he gets up off his knapsack_)I'll go check what bus we're o-

**Zuko**: I've checked what bus you guys are on. You're on the same bus as us.

**Yong**: (_Takashi sits back down on his knapsack_)You did? (_Zuko nods_) Wow. . . thanks Zuko.

**Zuko**: (_Zuko smiles a bit because it looks like they are beginning to accept him more_)No problem

**Iroh**: (_shouting over the crowd of students _) For those of you who know your bus assignment, take you personal belongings and load them into the back of the bus!

**Aang **: (_Getting up off the ground _)Katara should we put the food in the cooler? (_Katara nods and begins to load the food into their cooler with the help of Toph and Aang. Meanwhile, Yong gets Kai, who is STILL asleep, off the ground with the help of Zuko since Takashi is too busy trying to get a hold of the three knapsacks_)

**Takashi**: (_he falls down _)WAUGH!!!O.O 

THUD!!!

**Katara**: Takashi, are you alright?!

**Takashi**: (_gives Katara a thumbs up while he is still on the ground_)I'm good!(_Everyone resumes packing up and gathering up their things until several moments later Takashi speaks up_) Uh. . . guys. . . I lied. . . I'm not good and I need help (_Aang runs over and takes Takashi's hand and tries to pull him up and fails_)

**Aang**: Wait I got an idea! (_Aang steps back behind Takashi, takes a deep breath and blows out a huge gust of air lifting Takashi off the ground knap sack and all_)

**Takashi**: Thanks Aang.

**Katara**: We're gonna go on ahead. We'll save you some seats okay? (_She and Toph lift up the cooler_)

**Yong**: Okay, thanks. (_The Gaang and Zuko start walking towards the back of bus 5 and once the last of their knapsacks get into the back Toph and Aang leave and Katara and Zuko stay behind. Once Aang and Toph are out of earshot Katara turns to Zuko and glares at him _)

**Katara**: Listen Zuko, you may have gotten everyone else on your side, but you're not getting to me. I swear if you hurt Aang at ALL on this trip or even look like you will, I'll make sure you'll regret even knowing who he is! (_Katara storms away from Zuko, leaving him wide eyed and a bit scared. Zuko gulps and walks to the front of the bus, keeping a safe distance away from Katara. Aang, Katara, and Toph are already sitting in the last few rows in the back of the bus. Aang and Katara sit next to each other and Toph is reserving a seat for Sokka. Zuko walks down the single aisle between the rows of bus seats and just as he's about to take a seat in front of Katara and Aang, Katara gives Zuko a death glare which causes Zuko to sit just across from Toph. He sighs and looks out the window not paying attention to the multitudes of knapsacks that are piling up behind him. Within a few minutes Takashi, Sokka, and Yong ,with Kai on his back, walk down the small aisle_)

**Aang**: GUYS OVER HERE! (_Aang gets up and waves for everyone to come over. Sokka takes a seat next to Toph and Takashi takes a seat behind them across from Zuko. Yong looks over at Zuko and then at Kai who's on his back._)

**Yong**: Uh, hey Zuko can you watch Kai and let her sleep next to you? (_Zuko looks away from the window and looks at Yong surprised_) 

**Zuko**: (_he gets up, offering Kai the window seat so she can sleep against the window_) Sure thing (_Yong helps Zuko get Kai situated_)

**Kai**: (_mumbling in her sleep_)Purple chunky. . . No, I want the cookie. . .

**Zuko**: O.o uh. . .

**Yong**: Don't worry that's normal (_Yong leaves Zuko and sits by Takashi_)

**Takashi**: Don't even think about trying anything funny with Kai. . . I'm keeping my eye on you!

**Zuko**: Er, okay. . . (_Up front Iroh stands waiting for the students to quiet down. Once everyone quiets down Iroh starts to speak_)

**Iroh**: (_smiling_)Alright everybody. I trust that everyone knows the rules and regulations for proper bus behavior. But, everyone I'd like to remind you that due to The Great Divide construction project going on downtown our trip will be a bit slower than planned so we will need everyone to remain seated. (_Groans echo through out the bus_)

[Author's Note: The Great Divide construction is the equivalent of The Big Dig that happened in Boston, MA lol my inner Bostonian coming out WOOT BOSTON!!

**Jet**: ROADTRIP!!!!!!!! (_Jet's cheer is followed by others and soon the entire bus is cheering at the top of their lungs. Despite the nose, Kai does not wake up. Iroh laughs and takes a seat at the front of the bus and the bus takes off. After about 20 minutes, the bus enters downtown and slows down due the massive amounts of earthbending and construction going on. Several potholes cause he bus to jump around a bit. As the bus travels over vast amounts of potholes and cracks in the road some of the items buried between the knapsacks slowly start to escape. Sokka is holding Toph so she doesn't go flying out the window while she tries to get some fresh air to fight her motion sickness, Katara and Aang are happily conversing with one another, Takashi and Yong are listening to an iPod and head banging to "Bohemian Rhapsody", and Zuko sits awkwardly next to Kai who is STILL asleep. Suddenly, a squishy baby Saber-tooth Moose Lion pillow plops onto Kai's head making her wake up with a start._)

**Kai**: (_Freaking out_) AUGH!!!!! (_She quickly latches onto the nearest thing/person, which happens to be Zuko. She hugs him tightly and holds onto him for dear life and they are literally cheek-to-cheek. Zuko is paralyzed and unable to say anything and Kai, it takes her a while to figure out what's going on_)

**Kai and Zuko**: O.O. . . . . . . O.O'

**Kai**: Uh. . . hello. . . (_Takashi sees this and flips out_)

**Takashi**: HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TRYING ANYTHING FUNNY!!! (_Takashi stands up, determined to tackle Zuko, but Yong holds him down and keeps him seated. Kai slowly let's go of Zuko and they sit awkwardly next to each other_)

**Kai**: (_Suddenly realizing_) WAIT A SECOND! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! (_While Yong hold's Takashi back he calmly explains what happened_)Oh, okay then. . . (_Kai looks down and sees the funny pillow and she picks it up and inspects it. Zuko looks at it with her and they both see the name Sokka scrawled on a small tag and they both chuckle_)Hey, Sokka! I found something of yours! (_Sokka, who is holding Toph by the waist as she hangs out the window turns around. Upon seeing Kai hold up the pillow he freaks out and releases Toph_)

**Sokka**: (_Spazzing out_) FOO FOO CUDDLY POOPS!! You let him go now!! GIVE HIM BACK!! .

**Toph**: (_On the verge of falling out the window_) SOKKA!!

**Takashi, Yong, and Sokka**: (_Sokka returns his attention to Toph_) TOPH!! (_The three boys quickly grab Toph and pull her back into her seat._)

**Toph**: ... (_Takashi reaches over and closes the window_)

**Sokka**: (_concerned_)Toph, I am SO sorry are you okay?!!

**Toph**: YOU IDIOT!! HOW COULD YOU LET ME GO?! I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!!! 

**Kai**: (_feeling like she was the cause of it all, she slowly sunk back into her seat_) …… . '

**Aang**: (_He turns around and looks at Kai_) Hey, Kai! Pass it here! (_Kai nods and tosses the stuffed animal to Aang. Sokka desperately tries to catch it, but before his hands can grab it, Aang sucks the stuff animal into his hands using his airbending_)

**Takashi**: Hey! Aang pass it here! (_Aang tosses it to Takashi before Sokka could react. The boys, including Yong and Zuko continue to play a game of "Keep Away from Sokka", Toph tries to recover from her near death experience, Katara tries to ignore the immaturities of the boy's antics, and Kai stares out the window_)

**Katara**: Guys, stop it!! (_ Katara grabs the stuffed Moose Lion and hands it to her crying brother who takes it eagerly and snuggles with it_) Honestly! You guys are so immature!

**Kai**: Hey, Katara what's up with Sokka and that toy? (_Katara ignores the boys while they laugh and apologizes to Sokka_)

**Katara**: Oh, our mom gave it to him before she passed away (_Katara unconsciously touches her necklace. Suddenly, Toph snatches Foo Foo Cuddly Poops away from Sokka_)

**Sokka**: NNNNOOOOOO!!!

**Toph**: HEY! You nearly killed me! I'm holding onto this until then end of the trip!

**Sokka**: (_On the verge of crying again_)But, but, but! I love my Foo Foo Cuddly Poops! T.T

**Toph**: TOUGH COOKIES!! I'M KEEPING IT AND THAT'S THAT!!!

(_Several hours pass and the city disappears, the suburbs disappears, and soon buildings are replaced by lush foliage and forest. Toph pulls down the window and leans her head, and only her head, against the window frame and enjoys the brisk air. Everyone looks out in awe and the beautiful scenery and soon the bus comes to a stop_)

**Iroh**: Alright, children! We're HERE!!

**Author's Note**:  
Yay second chapter! I hope you guys liked it. So sorry for any typos and stay tuned for the next chapter and comments/review are appreciated

-BeautifullyAbstract


	3. Chapter 3 Day 1: Setting Up Camp

**Chapter 3  
Day 1: Setting Up Camp**

(_The bus comes to a halt in a large parking lot with a sign over it that says "Ba Sing Se National Forest". One by one the students file off the bus while Iroh stands by the door admiring the beauty that surrounds them._)

**Iroh**: Ah isn't this wonderful? Nature truly is a wonderful thing. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the sky is beautiful as are the trees and the smell of the flowers is absolutely intoxicating. . . (_he takes a deep breath of the fresh mountain air_)

**Toph **: (_She gets off the bus and smells the air and her face twists up in disgust_)It smells like Bison poo. . .

**Aang**: (_he smells it too, as he steps off the bus and goes to the back to get their stuff_) Ew, you're right. . . (_once everyone gets their belongings they gather near the ranger station waiting for the teachers to instructions_)

**Teacher**: (_shouting_) ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!! Iroh's going around and passing out a pamphlet on dangerous plants you want to stay away from! Number one is the White Jade Bush! Number Two is Macahoni berries which can cause blindness. These are only two of many plants out in the wilderness that can be harmful to you so be sure to read the pamphlet. (_Sokka shrugs and stuffs the pamphlet in his pocket the minute he gets it._) Now we'll be assigning each group a certain lot number, you will be given a map and, a walkie talkie and a pack of batteries. (_ One by one each group gets their map, walkie, talkie and battery pack_)

**Kai**: (_Looking over Sokka's shoulder_) So we're in lot 15

**Katara**: We're in lot 14!(_She smiles _)Looks like we'll be neighbors.

**Kai**: (_She takes her knapsack from Takashi_)We better get going, huh?

**Sokka**: (_he nods and folds up the map_) Yeah(_he looks at the Gaang group _) You guys can walk with us since your lot is on the way (_Everyone gathers there things and begins to walk up trail that leads to the campsites. The trek is long and arduous. Toph earthbends the cooler along the trail so she doesn't have to carry it and drag it around by hand. Aang runs off excited, leaving a trail of dust and soon comes back._)

**Aang**: COME ON GUYS HURRY UP!!(_Aang runs around like an excited little kid around the group_)

**Kai**: He's energetic. . .(_Zuko, who is standing next to her, nods in agreement. Another 15 minutes passes, and soon the Gaang reaches their campsite which is marked by a sign with a huge number 14._) We'll see you guys later, okay?

**Sokka**: (_He takes the map out again_)I'm not so sure about that. . . from what I've seen so far, these campsites are REALLY spaced out so I'm not sure if we can meet up and visit each other.(_Takashi hits him on the head_)

**Takashi **: Way to put a damper on our fun Sokka.

**Sokka**: (_rubs his head_)Hey! I'm just be realistic! Jeez. . .(_The two groups separate. Sokka, Kai, Takashi, and Yong continue down the path while Katara, Aang and Zuko walk up the path leading to their campsite_)

**Katara**: (_tired_) Toph how much further. . .?**Toph**: ([i[She measures the distance with her earthbending[/i) We still have a long way to go (_Katara, Aang, and Zuko groan. Another 15 minutes go by and they finally arrive at their camp _)

**Toph, Aang, and Zuko**: FINALLY!! (_They collapse at the same time and Katara is the only one left standing. She carefully places her knapsack on the ground. The campsite consists of a fire pit with a few logs surrounding it as seating and a open area behind it for a tent and off to the side is a bathroom/shower room this entre campsite is surrounded by trees and bushes_)

**Katara**: Guys, we need to set up camp. . .

**Toph **: (_still on the ground_) Katara, can't we rest for a while?

**Katara**: Look, I think that it'd be best if we all set up camp now, that will give us more time to relax later. (_They all start to think about it_)

**Aang**: Uh . . . alright we'll set up (_Everyone gets up reluctantly_)

**Katara**: (_smiles_)Great! Aang and Toph can set up the tent, I'll go and check up on the cooler and help you guys once I'm done and Zuko. . . (_her face falls and she glares at Zuko _) Go get some firewood or something. . . (_Katara makes a "shoo go away" gesture with her hand eager, to get Zuko away from the group_)

**Zuko**: Uh, alright. . .(_He puts his hands in his pockets and wanders off into the bushes. A half an hour passes and Zuko returns with no firewood_)

**Aang **: (_He looks up from his work, setting up the tent. He holds up a section of the tent while Toph ties it down _) Zuko, where's the firewood?

**Zuko**: I couldn't fine any. . .

**Katara**: (_she snaps at him_) What do you mean that you can't find any?! We're in a forest surrounded by trees and wood!**Toph**: Katara calm down. . . it's not exactly easy to find suitable firewood, I mean twigs don't exactly cut it in the end and we can't exactly go chopping down a tree all whilly nilly.

**Aang**: Yeah, and if were even allowed to cut down a tree, not that I'm saying that we should. . . that's bad, we don't have an axe or something.**Zuko **: (_He suddenly gets an idea_) Wait, who needs to **chop** down a tree? Watch this! (_Zuko eagerly firebends at a nearby tree and it bursts into flames_)

**Katara and Aang**: OO (_Toph, who is unable to see the fire, continues to set up the tent_)

**Katara **: ZUKO!!(_Katara acts quickly and opens the cooler and takes out an bag of ice, she immediately bends the water out of the bag and puts out the fire_) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!

**Aang**: (_Aang runs over to wall of the bathroom and tears down an old poster from the wall, runs back over to Zuko and shoes the poster in his face. His concern for the environment makes me a bit insane_)LISTEN TO BOSCO THE BEAR!! "ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT FOREST FIRES!!!"

**Zuko **: (_getting angry_)Sorry! I just thought that it was a good idea!

**Katara**: YOU THOUGHT THAT BURNING A TREE DOWN WAS A GOOD IDEA?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!

**Zuko**: Well, SORRY!(_Zuko storms off angrily_)

**Toph**: (_she shakes her head_) Nice going guys . . .

(_Meanwhile at Sokka, Kai, Takashi, and Yong's camp. . ._)

**Kai **: (_She has a tent tarp in her hand, Takashi and Yong sit on the side watching the argument_)WE ARE PUTTING UP THE TARP AND THAT'S THAT!!!

**Sokka**: (_he grabs is from Kai_) NO WAY! WE DON'T NEED IT! AND I WANT TO USE IT AS A BLANKET!

**Kai **: WE'RE PUTTING IT UP!!(_she grabs the tarp from Sokka_)

**Sokka**: WER ARE NOT! (_he grabs the tarp from Kai_)

**Kai**: YES!!(_She grabs it_)

**Sokka**: NO!! (_he grabs a sharpen stick_) WOMAN YOU **WILL** GIVE ME THE TARP!!

**Kai**: (_she grabs a sharpened stick _)OVER YOUR DEAD BODY!!!

**Takashi and Yong **: (_They see Sokka and Kai about to kill each other_) O.O (_The quickly move in and pull them apart. Takashi grabs Sokka and Yong grabs Kai. Sokka and Kai flail their stick in the air in a feeble attempt to attack each other_)

**Takashi **: STOP IT, STOP IT YOU TWO!!!

**Sokka and Kai**: NNHHH!!!!!! (_They flail their sticks in front of them_)

**Yong**: This is going to be a long trip. . .

* * *

**Author's Note**:  
Yeah. . . not the best chapter, but I can promise you the next one will be better. I PROMISE!! Stay tuned and review/comments are welcome

-BeautifullyAbstract


End file.
